The Phoenix (SuperNatural)
Summary The Phoenix is an unbelievably Massive Extraterrestrial Craft Larger than The Atlas, it serves as a Minor Character. The Phoenix was the U.A.P. made infamous for the unknown Phoenix Lights Phenomenon over The a city Of Phoenix, Arizona in 1997, According to Liam when he was a child he was completely bewildered and astonished on his first alien sighting during his first visit to the U.S in his Childhood, even referring to it as “Old Friend”. Background In 1997, Over Arizona The Craft made its first appearance as “The Phoenix Lights”, A Previously Unknown Phenomena with lots of conspiracies Years afterwards. The event lasted from 7:00 P.M. to 10:00 P.M., there were 2 Times the lights were seen in the sky, the First lights was the Clearly Ship Itself, while the Second Set Which were about 9 Lights were Flares Dropped by the Air Force, Being affected abnormally, by the Still active Phoenix that was still nearby such as reducing the Glow, and setting it in a Triangular Pattern. Appearance The Phoenix In Summary According to one of the witnesses in 1997; “A Star Destroyer with Less Details”. The Phoenix’ Body Shape is Triangular with 7 Bright Lights Below the Chassis (However 2 of the lights were Deactivated leaving only 5 back in 1997), The Strange thing is the lights are bright but it doesn’t Glow, In the sky it appears to be just a Prominent White Dot without any Flash or Lens-flare around it. The Body Colour Described by Liam is a Greyish Colour. The Ship is Abnormally capable of Separating it’s parts from its main chassis into smaller but “same shape” Ships, one truck driver reported seeing one of the lights separate from the other lights and chase an F-18 Fighter Jet, before speeding up into the sky. The main Chassis Of The Ship seems to be in Two Parts as there is a Line in between the upper & Lower Body of the Ship stretching all across the chassis (Horizontal) and there are constantly repeating flashes resembling Lightning in that Line area most likely keeping the parts of the Spaceship together, Most Likely An Electro-Magnetic Support Mechanism, a mechanism that made No Noise, but noticeable pulsating Vibrations. It is possible but indisputably impossible that the horizontal electro-magnetic support line is what allows the U.A.P. to move. Documented Stats Alignment: At-least Neutral Name: The Phoenix, Phoenix Lights, Old Friend (By Liam) Age: Unknown Classification: Massive Triangular UFO Length: 2.53 Miles Status: Active (Spared from Destruction By Liam) Similar Craft: The Belgian Craft Combat Stats Tier: At-least 7-C | 8-B Physically & Ranger (Separable Ships) Powers And Abilities: |-|Main Body= *Large Size (Type 3) *Flight (Type 3, 4) *Electricity Manipulation (The Middle-Line has constant flashes of electricity) *Light Manipulation (Its prominent 5-7 Lights Below the Chassis) *Stealth Mastery (If all the lights were off at the time, it would have been completely undetectable, not even on radar) *Magnetism Manipulation (It’s middle line seems to be an electro-magnetic support of the two main body parts) |-|Separable Ships= *Large Size (Type 2) *Flight (Type 3, 4) *Electricity Manipulation-Energy Projection (It is capable of firing Projectiles and Rays Of Electricity and Energy) *Light Manipulation (Each Ship has one bright light below the centre) *Teleportation (Each Ship is capable of teleporting to different distances close or far from the main body) Attack Potency: At-least Town Level (The Main Body, Physically) | City Block Level Physically & Ranged (The Ships are around or over the size of a City Block, it is most likely capable of destroying a City Block If So) Speed: Superhuman (The Main Body has a Top Speed Of 60 Kph (16.6 M/s) | Subsonic (The Smaller Ships can reach travel speeds of up to 320 Mph), Peak Human Attack & Reaction Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At-least Town Class (Main Body) | City Block Class (Separable Ships) Durability: At-least Multi-City Block Level (Took Major Damage to X-37 Missiles, Spared from its Destruction by Liam who halted The last Missile which could easily destroy it) | City Block Level to Small Town Level (Separable Ships, The Ships Physically can withstand conventional Missiles, they are capable of generating a Chassis-Fit Shield which reduces Damage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens Of Meters (Via Smaller Ships) Intelligence: Unknown (It’s Intelligence is really indeterminable) Standard Equipment: Smaller Separative Ships , Otherwise None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Separation' - The Phoenix is capable of Splitting it’s Lower area to different other Ships, these ships each have a Bright Light below their chassis, and are capable of Combat, the ship’s are capable of manipulating Air, Firing Energy-Projectiles, and Teleportation. **'Tesla Fire' - Most can guess what it is. Itself & The separable ships are capable of Attacking Via Lines Of powerful Electricity at Nearly the speed of Sound. Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Aliens Category:Spaceships Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users